Viva La Vida!
by Majin Maljita
Summary: A one-shot songfic based off the song by Coldplay. Vegeta takes a look back at his past and his life with his family.


**VIVA LA VIDA**

**A/N:** It's a one shot songfic based off the song Viva La Vida by Coldplay. I couldn't help but think of Vegeta when I listened to it. It describes his life/situation so well. I swear this song was made just for him. I'm going to be editing one or two words in the song so that they fit the Dbzverse. Anyways, it's going to be in a first person point of view and it's my first attempt at a 1st person one shot so I hope I do alright. Anyways, no more of my senseless babbling, on with the fanfic!Hope you guys enjoy it as much as I will enjoy writing it.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z and nor do I plan on it. I also do not own the song Viva La Vida by Coldplay. The song was their pure genius.**

* * *

_**I used to rule the world**_

At one point in my life I had everything.

_**Seas would rise when I gave the word**_

I had wealth, power, fame, and respect. Everything that a man could ever ask for in life. It was all mine. I used to be one of the deadliest creatures in the universe. I was second to Frieza. The strongest saiya-jin in the universe. All of my subjects looked up to me before the destruction of my planet. Then it was just Nappa and Radditz who followed in my footsteps. I could destroy worlds in mere seconds and I had no remorse for my actions. If I commanded attention, I was given it without hesitation. Nobody dared to disrespect the great Prince Vegeta. My name was well known across the universe and everybody quivered at the sound of it.

_**Now in the morning I sleep alone**_

_**Sweep the streets I used to own**_

The universe had been mine to control at one point. Frieza favored me so much he let me go anywhere I pleased so long as I did not try to rebel against him. I can smell the putrid odor of death burning in my nose as if it had been just yesterday. I had taken many lives and I was not ashamed of it. It was necessary in order to survive under Frieza, not to mention that killing was in my blood. I had already murdered thousands of people by the time I was five years of age. Millions by the time I was ten. I destroyed a couple hundred worlds in my lifetime. Blood stained my hands and there was no way to wash it off. I can remember every street I ever walked, every woman I ever touched, every scream I've ever heard, every scent I've ever smelled, and every world that I've ever destroyed. My dreams won't ever let me forget.

_**I used to roll the dice**_

_**Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes**_

Most of all, I remember the suffocating feel of fear as it swarmed behind the eyes of my enemies and my next victims. It was the most intoxicating drug in the universe. Fear was like an aphrodisiac to me. I craved it. Making my enemies quiver in their boots was something I immensely enjoyed. I was a weapon of mass destruction. The sound of the screams that they released right before I incinerated them into nothing was like music to my ears. It made me feel like the King I was supposed to be.

_**Listen as the crowd would sing**_

_**Now the king is dead! Long live the king!**_

But that man is dead. There was someone who came along that seemed to destroy that self image in a matter of moments. Kakarot. A mere third class saiya-jin who had managed to surpass me in power. It wasn't fair. I was supposed to be the strongest saiya-jin in the universe and here he comes along and steals that dream away! I couldn't understand how a saiya-jin who knew nothing about bloodshed and violence managed to be so powerful.

_**One minute I held the key**_

_**Next the walls were closed on me**_

I didn't know why but Kakarot angered me beyond reason. I was the Prince of the Saiya-jin race. Not him. I was supposed to be the most powerful saiya-jin in the history of Vegeta-sei. I was supposed to become a super saiya-jin. But there he came. All high and mighty and confident. I had been feared and respected throughout the universe but he refused to bow to me and it angered me beyond all reason! I was one of the most feared beings in the universe and he managed to make a mockery of me! Just like Frieza who had taken everything away from me. My planet, my title, my parents, my throne, and my sense of self worth. I was the ruler of a world and then it was gone just like that. Stolen away from me in the blink of an eye as if it had never even existed at all! It seemed as though I was destined to live in the shadows of a disgusting lizard and a third class saiya-jin clown. The thought of it made my blood boil! I knew I would never have the opportunity to be emporer of the universe like Frieza and nor did I ever think that I could be a hero like Kakarot.

_**And I discovered that my castles stand**_

_**Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand**_

All of my dreams crumbled before my eyes as if they had been built on a weak foundation. Despite this fact, I did not allow myself to be beaten down because of it. Instead, I became determined. I wanted to defeat Kakarot. I wanted to defeat Frieza. I wanted to humiliate them the way they had humiliated me. I refused to lie down and let that become my fate. I wanted to prove to everyone that I could be strong! I wanted to show Kakarot that I was not weak and would not just be another bump in the road. I had once been the Prince of a glorious race and I wanted to prove my worth to everyone! That I was born to be a King. That I was born to be a leader that could instill fear into the hearts of his royal subjects. It was my destiny.

_**I hear Vegeta-sei's bells are ringing**_

_**Mighty saiya-jin choirs are singing**_

I never really believed that I could ever accomplish any of my dreams but then I met her. The most amazing thing to happen in my life yet. She changed my life. I tried to push her away with every ounce of strength in my body but she refused to be beaten. It amazed me how I continuously broke her down until she was nothing but a crying mess but yet she would still come back. Almost as if she were addicted to the pain that I bestowed upon her fragile heart.

_**Be my mirror, my sword and shield**_

_**My missionaries in a foreign field**_

She believed in me. She always has. No matter how many times I hurt her, she always comes back. I've never had to worry about her ever leaving me as everyone else in my life has. She's always there when I need her. To tell the truth, I would be lost without my queen. Though I would never openly admit that to her or anyone else. I love the way she allows me to be myself in front of her and not hide behind the mask that I put on. I can open up to her and she never pushes me away. She allows me to feel. To be a little bit human. I don't need to prove anything to her because she accepts me for who I am. Dirtied hands and violent history and all. As she has told me many nights, I _am_ her sword and shield.

_**For some reason I can't explain**_

_**Once you go there was never**_

_**Never an honest word**_

Alone, I was subject to the dishonesty of the cold, cruel universe that I lived in. With her, I was protected because I know she would never deceive me. Despite everything, I knew that Kakarot would never stab me in the back, either. The man didn't have an evil bone in his body. He was naive to the evils of the universe and allowed himself to give the enemies a second chance. That was the biggest mistake he made with Frieza. Frieza was the ultimate evil. The biggest liar and deceiver there ever was. The ice-jin had no problem stabbing someone in the back to get what he wanted. My life with Frieza had been one huge lie. He had told me that I would eventually go back home and be King of my planet. Then he went and destroyed it behind my back telling me that it had been decimated by a giant meteor when it was him all along. When I learned the truth, I was furious. Madder than I had ever been. Mostly at myself for allowing myself to believe his lies. Honesty was just not a word in Frieza's vocabulary.

_**And that was when I ruled the world**_

Then again, it hadn't been one in mine for a long period of time, either. I lied to millions of people. I had even lied to Bulma on several occasions to try and make her forget about me. Telling her that I could never be with her because she was a human. My heart screamed at me every time I told her such information. I was stupid for ever trying to push her away and I realize that now. I needed her more than I ever knew. She was the one who helped me bring out my inner strength that allowed me to transform into a super saiya-jin. But there were still greater issues that brewed around in my head that prevented me from sleeping at night. Mostly about my past.

_**It was the wicked and wild wind**_

_**Blew the doors down to let me in**_

Frieza had been like a wicked and wild wind that slammed the door open to release me from my cage. Though I already knew how to hunt and kill and take care of myself, he wanted to take me under his wing and show me the ways of the Cold Empire. It is through him that I honed my skills and became the fierce saiya-jin warrior that stomped all over the universe.

_**Shattered windows and the sound of drums**_

_**People couldn't believe what I'd become**_

I was a monster in the eyes of the people. I didn't care who I hurt or why. Everyone could not believe the kind of person that I had turned into. I was ruthless and I was fearless. I knew and practiced many different methods of torture in order to get what I wanted. I was no better than Lord Frieza, himself. That is why the disgusting lizard favored me over all the others. If something had happened to him, I have no doubt that he would have crowned me as the next Emporer of the universe despite what his family's wishes were. I was unstoppable. I craved the taste of blood and thought about it every passing moment. Especially Frieza's blood. I wanted nothing more than to overthrow him so that I was liberated from the hands of his enslavement.

_**Revolutionaries wait**_

_**For my head on a silver plate**_

Make no mistake about it, I had made several enemies in my lifetime. All of which wanted me dead but had been slaughtered unmercilessly by my own hands. Even Frieza had been slaughtered by hands that I created. My future form of my son, Trunks, came back through time around the time Frieza descended upon the Earth in search of Kakarot and made the fatal mistake of threatening my son's life. Trunks effortlessly diced Frieza into pieces with his sword and made mince meat out of him. Though I didn't know he was my son at the time, I was astonished. I didn't think anyone could be that strong. Then time passed and allowed me a moment of weakness to create one of the strongest saiya-jins alive. But the evil in my veins prohibited me from settling down with the woman and accepting responsibility for my son.

The wicked in my heart burst through the seams allowing me to become more self-centered than ever. I took off to space to get away from that damn woman and her blasted child that grew inside of her tummy with each passing day. I achieved my goal in outerspace by allowing myself not to care about anyone or anything. I had to abandon her in order to get what I wanted and I didn't care if I had hurt the stupid woman. I came back a month before the androids arrived with a new perspective on life. A more wicked perspective. I was ready to kill. I avoided the woman and her child for the entire month before the androids came. Despite how much she screamed at me, I still closed the door to her every time. I could tell it was tearing her apart inside and I hoped that maybe she had finally had enough of me. My ignorance had only made her more determined to get through to me. I went to battle more cocky and arrogant than ever. I ruthlessly defeated Android 19 with no effort. With my new found ability to go super saiya-jin, I felt like the monster had been reawakened inside of me and I could take on anyone. That had been my greatest downfall.

_**Just a puppet on a lonely string**_

_**Oh who would ever want to be King?**_

I watched as lives were destroyed before my eyes over and over again in the battle against the androids and Cell. Kakarot had made the ultimate sacrifice again only to have it be in vain. Cell had come back. I realized that I couldn't win. I felt so alone. I could not feel the warmth of Bulma surrounding me because I had pushed her away and it had been my own fault. Then, all of a sudden, it happened. I watched as the future form of my son was viciously assaulted before my own eyes. Something inside of me snapped. My heart was screaming in pain! All those feelings I had tried to remove from my conscience just suddenly resurfaced stronger than ever! I was driven to avenge my son despite the fact that I knew they would be wasted efforts. I wanted to prove that I wasn't just another heartless monster like Cell who stood before us. I would not let another saiya-jin warrior die a cruel death. I would not let my race be reduced to nothing without fighting. It was time to stop thinking of myself and protect the woman and child that I had waiting for me back home.

_**I hear Vegeta-sei's bells are ringing**_

_**Mighty saiya-jin choirs are singing**_

Before I knew it Cell had been defeated by Gohan. The world was safe once again. Especially my son and most of all Bulma. The people I cared about the most were safe and sound. I spent the next few years training Trunks into the warrior that I knew he would one day grow up to be. The saiya-jin that I had seen him become. He managed to achieve super saiya-jin at such a young age which surprised me. The kid was stronger than I expected he would be. Nevertheless, I was proud of him. My son. Trunks Vegeta.

_**Be my mirror, my sword and shield**_

_**My missionaries in a foreign field**_

I still hadn't quite learned how to appreciate Bulma just yet. There were times that I still tried to push her away but not quite as often. I allowed her to become close to me and I, a little closer to her but not enough to become fully attached. I did feel something for her just not as strongly as she felt it. Though, I held her every night for the next eight years after the battle with Cell. No matter what I would still protect her with my life. Then the tables would turn and time would tell that I would have to make the ultimate sacrifice for her showing the depth of my devotion to the woman and my son. Kakarot was allowed one day to return from the dead to fight in the Martial Arts Tournament. Wouldn't you know that as soon as Kakarot shows up so does another threat to the Earth? There was a wizard who would reawaken the evil in my heart and I allowed him to take over my mind just to get a taste of the life that I had lived. The electrifying spark of evil was flowing through my veins stronger than ever and I had forgotten what it was like to be a little bit bad. I murdered hundreds of innocent people at the stadium but yet, somehow, it didn't feel quite right. Especially because I had sought out her ki after I had released the blast and realized I had almost killed her. I suppressed the heavy emotion that burdened my heart and resisted the urge to run over and apologize for being so weak willed to allow someone to control me. Once again, the evil won over my heart.

_**For some reason I can't explain**_

_**I know King Yemma won't call my name**_

I was in a battle with Kakarot that seemed like it had lasted forever. I eventually knocked him out and took off to find the action. I was surprised at what I found. Majin Buu had been released. I could sense my son's ki. The fear in my heart stilled at the fact he was still alive. I had been afraid that I would have found him dead on the field. The good in my heart started to overcome the evil and I decided to fight Majin Buu to protect my son. I would not let any harm come to him. As the battle progressed, I found myself needing to make the ultimate sacrifice. I needed to give up my life and protect the ones I cared about. Even Kakarot. I said my goodbyes to my son and told him to take good care of his mother for me. She would need the comfort especially considering that I knew she would not be able to handle the loss. I allowed myself to hug my son for the first time since he was an infant. My heart filled with joy and I felt the inner strength push its way to the surface allowing me to overcome all obstacles. I was going to do it. I was going to sacrifice myself for the greater good of the planet. Though, I knew I would not get the same priviledges as Kakarot had. I knew King Yemma would send me straight to hell for all the hurt and suffering that I had caused in my life but I was prepared.

_**Never an honest word**_

_**But that was when I ruled the world**_

The evil was still prominent after my sacrifice. I could feel it from my place in hell. At one point, I could feel the woman cry out in pain as her heart broke into a thousand pieces. I figured that was the moment that they had told her I was dead. Something I knew she was inevitably unprepared for. I wanted to reach out and touch her but I was in hell and she was still on Earth with the threat of evil walking around. It unnerved me to no ends that I could not turn back time so I could be there to protect her and Trunks. But I had made my decision and I had to deal with it.

_**I hear Vegeta-sei's bells are ringing**_

_**Mighty saiya-jin choirs are singing**_

Then it happened. King Yemma gave me a second chance at life. A chance to make things different. A chance to prove to Bulma that I would not let her down anymore. A second chance to protect my only offspring. Another chance to take down Majin Buu. Unfortunately, I could not do it without Kakarot but the time we spent together facing the evil creature allowed us to become closer - almost like brothers. I no longer considered him a rival but a friend. I had the love of my life, Bulma, my world, Trunks, and my brother, Kakarot and even Kakarot's sons to spend the rest of my life with. The great saiya-jin race was rebuilding and becoming a legacy once again.

_**Be my mirror, my sword and shield**_

_**My missionaries in a foreign field**_

Frieza would be rolling in his grave if he could see the strength that we've all managed to achieve. A feat that he never thought was possible. I finally settled down and allowed my family to grow by adding another child. A girl. The first female half saiya-jin. My daughter, Bra. I was more protective of her than my wife and my son. I suppose it was my fatherly instincts kicking in. She was my little princess and I'd be damned if I let anything happen to her. Though she had proved that she wasn't much of a fighter. She was more like her mother than she was like me. Though she had me wrapped around her finger, I knew it was her mother that she'd turn to first. She was a spoiled brat but nonetheless, I still loved her with everything I had.

_**For some reason I can't explain**_

_**I know King Yemma won't call my name**_

Though there was still battles to save the Earth after the defeat of Majin Buu, life became more peaceful. Earth had become my home and believe it or not, if I could choose between Planet Vegeta and Planet Earth knowing what I do now, I would choose Earth every time. My life is complete here. I don't want for anything because...

_**Never an honest word...**_

... I have everything.

_**... But that was when I ruled the world.**_

* * *

**A/N:** YAY! It's done. So, let me guys know what you thought. Review, review, review!! Please.


End file.
